Amanda Henrietta Gibbs: Daughter of the Boss
by jethro10
Summary: When one of his oldest friends dies, LJ Gibbs discovers he fathered her eight year old daughter Amanda. He enlists the help of his team and Director Jenny Shepard in raising the girl. But soon it all comes crashing down when Jenny's sins come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Petty Officer Laura Stillman and her daughter Amanda, the rest is CBS's property.

(It is set in Season Five because Director Shepard is still in charge of the agency and Ziva is still a Mossad officer and not yet an NCIS agent)

Tim McGee was personally tired of getting coffee and being known as Probie but his co-workers were relentless in their use of him as their muse as Tony had once referred to him. He walked into the coffee shop and was barely halfway across the room when he heard a groan. A woman in her early forties sat across from a girl who couldn't have been more than seven had just collapsed. Being the person he was McGee ran over to her and checked her pulse. Dead. He smelt her coffee. It smelt of almonds. He remembered Abby telling him once that cyanide smelt of almonds.

"Is my mommy okay?" the girl asked. McGee was torn between lying to the girl and telling the truth as he had been raised to. H e found her I.D, it read Petty Officer Laura Stillman. Instinctively he reached for his phone and dialled the first on the speed dial list, Gibbs.

"McGee, what is it? Why are you late?" barked Gibbs.

"Well Tony and Ziva… they… they asked me to…" McGee stuttered.

"I'm not interested in excuses, you got a case?" he growled.

"Female Petty Officer with a young child keeled over of cyanide poisoning in the Starbucks we get coffee from," he said again, more confident this time.

"Well this looks familiar," Tony joked as they arrived at the scene.

"Tony shut up for one minute please, I have a raging headache and you're not helping!" Ziva said menacing.

"Can you kill someone with plastic cutlery?" joked Tony again.

"I have not tried, do you wish to be my hamster Tony?" she asked.

"Guinea Pig actually," replied Tony. He approached Ducky and Palmer who were examining the body. "McGeek where's my McCoffee?"

"Kind of distracted by the body DiNozzo," McGee said impatiently. "I've called Abby and she's on her way over to the Navy Yard."

"Where was she?" asked Ziva.

"Chinese New Year party apparently," McGee replied.

"Enough babble what can you tell me about her Duck?" asked Gibbs, breaking the conversation between his three agents.

"It seems she died of the causes that Timothy over here described," Ducky said. "She doesn't appear to have anything else except for this," the old Scotsman pulled back her sleeve to reveal a tattoo. It was a heart and in the centre it read _LJ_.

"Oh bother, now I remember her," Gibbs said. Silently cursing himself for not remembering her name sooner.

Next chapter we find out more about Laura Stillman and her connection to Gibbs and maybe a bit about the girl (who is called Amanda) as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda Stillman and Admiral Charring.

As usual Gibbs barged into the director's office without knocking.

"Jethro, I have heard whispers that the case involves your old friend Laura," Director Jenny Shepard said curtly, looking across the room to him.

"Uh huh it does, she was killed in front of Agent McGee this morning," Gibbs replied in his usual tones.

"I know protocol means I am supposed to pull you from the case," Jenny said. "But I trust you to keep me informed about anything you do. No secret agendas, I do not want a repeat of Maddie Tyler's incident."

"Yes Madam Director," Gibbs said, laughing at Jenny's scrutinizing expression from where she sat.

Abby had been sent all the evidence from the case, unfortunately she had also been told to look after the girl.

At eight years old Amanda Stillman looked seven, her dark hair touching her shoulders, she wore a t-shirt reading _Death to boys!_ which in Abby's opinion said a lot about her personality.

"What's that you're drinking?" she asked confidently.

"This is a Caf-Pow, it helps me work," Abby smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Which you need to get back to," Gibbs walked in carrying a fresh Caf-Pow for Abby and a hot chocolate for Amanda.

"Okay, so far I've managed to prove your earlier theory right, she had a lethal amount of cyanide put in her drink," Abby said. "I'm running the fingerprints through the criminal database but it'll take a while."

"Good work Abs," he said to the Goth. "I'll have to pick up Amanda for her statement."

"You didn't get it at the scene?" questioned Abby.

"We couldn't interview her at the scene because we had to take her back to NCIS for several reasons," Gibbs said. He didn't yet wish to admit that he had thoughts about the possibility that he was her father.

Tony and Ziva stood in front of the big screen in the bullpen.

"I still do not believe that you had seven girlfriends at once, that's impossible even for you," Ziva said.

"Not with a smile it's not," Tony joked before the slap upside the head brought him to attention.

"McGee what do we know about Laura Stillman," Gibbs asked sternly.

"Laura Stillman, 45 years old, born in 1963 to Commander Charring and his wife Mary," McGee said, "birthplace, Stillwater, Pennsylvania."

"Yeah I know," Gibbs said. "When her father was still a commander in the army he encouraged me to join the Navy. I saw it as a way to get back at my father."

Admiral Stephen Charring was 67 years old but refused to retire despite his daughter's persistence.

"Jethro, you know me well enough to know I had nothing to do with Laura's death," he said. He acted tough but was really just grumpy that he'd had to drive to DC so early in the morning.

"I do, but it's procedure Admiral Charring," Gibbs said.

"Off the record, Laura told me that in the event of her death I was to tell you something," Charring whispered to him. "You are Amanda's father."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda Stillman.

Gibbs's head was spinning. He felt empty as he heard Tony update him on what they had found so far.

"… we tracked down Laura's ex-husband Alex, he died in Iraq nine months ago so he was not directly involved…" Tony said.

"Jethro, I need to see you in my office for a minute," Jenny had silently approached the bullpen and was doing what Gibbs usually did of standing behind someone before announcing his presence.

"Yes Director," he said. He left Tony, Ziva and McGee in the bullpen and followed Jenny up to her office.

"It has been brought to my attention about the possibility of you being Amanda's father," Jenny said gently.

"Were you told by Admiral Charring?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes I was, he thought that as your boss I deserved to know," Jenny said. "I presume you have not yet broken the news to your team or Amanda?" It was more of a statement than a question really.

"No not yet," Gibbs said quietly.

"I am granting you leave so you can get Amanda settled," Jenny said. "Tony will take over your team for the duration of your leave and I shall assign Special Agent Lee to the team."

"Thank you Director," Gibbs said.

"You're welcome Jethro," said Jenny, giving a small smile as he departed her office.

Amanda was still in Abby's lab. She noticed Bert on her desk and decided to try him out while Abby was analysing the finger prints from Laura Stillman's coffee cup to determine who had made it. She carefully tiptoed away with Bert giving him a squeeze as she went.

"Amanda!" called Abby. "What are you doing with Bert?" She cheekily poked her head round the door.

"How did you know?" asked Amanda innocently.

"Allow me to demonstrate Miss Stillman," Abby gave Amanda a warm smile as the hippo was passed over to her. She gave it a squeeze and it farted.

"Where did you get that from?" Amanda said through a fit of giggles.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Abby said.

"They're twelve dollars per hippo at Wal-Mart," Gibbs walked in.

"Liar," Abby scolded.

"Abby could you step out for a moment, go and see Ducky or something," Gibbs said. Abby bowed her head and left the room.

"What is it Special Agent Gibbs?" Amanda asked.

"I have two things to tell you," he said. "I can't put it in a kinder way so… I'm sorry Amanda, your mother is dead."

"No, no it can't be true!" she screamed pounding Gibbs' chest.

"Secondly," he said. "I'm your father Amanda."

Ooh left you with a cliff-hanger haven't I. Well, next chapter will be Gibbs telling the team and of course, Amanda's interactions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda.

Amanda stared at Gibbs in shock, her eight year old mind zooming with possibilities.

"Does that mean I have to live with you?" she asked.

"Well there's me or there's your grandparents," he said.

"You I think," Amanda said.

"Good, now shall we tell the others?" asked Gibbs. She looked at him in confusion.

"I only know Abby though," she said.

"Let's tell Abby first and then I'll introduce you to the others," Gibbs said to see how she reacted. She nodded enthusiastically.

Abby was waiting outside the lab, she paced back and forth grumpily until Gibbs and Amanda came out.

"Abs we have something to tell you," Gibbs said. "Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Amanda was nervous so she gestured to Gibbs to tell her.

"Well, what is it?" Abby asked, really wondering what the secret was.

"I'm her father," Gibbs said. Abby jumped for joy.

"We're going to have to buy you eight years of birthday presents and of course a party with cake and balloons and pony rides and bouncy castles…" Abby said, Gibbs presumed she'd had more than three Caf-Pows today.

"Abby, we still have to tell the team and Ducky, don't start organizing anything yet," Gibbs said. "The only people here who know about this are you, me, Amanda and Jenny."

"You told the Director before me!" Abby felt scorned.

"No, Amanda's grandfather told the Director," Gibbs replied. "I had no role in it."

"Okay, I'll go back to work," she said glumly.

"That'll be good," Gibbs said. "Oh and Abs," she whizzed round. "Do you want to take her shopping later?"

"Yes please!" Abby bounced up and down.

NCIS

"There is Gibbs and Amanda," Ziva said. Tony glanced over at the elevator and saw the two walking out.

"He looks happy," Tony said.

"So does she," McGee noted.

"Everybody I have somebody for you to meet," Gibbs said. "Amanda Henrietta Gibbs, my daughter."

"Wow," Ziva only just managed to say.

"Okay," Tony said slowly.

"Right," McGee stuttered.

"Amanda this is your aunt Ziva and your uncles Tony and Tim," Gibbs said.

"We call Timmy over here by a lot of names like _Thom E Gemcity_," Tony said. Amanda suddenly ran over and gave McGee a bear hug to rival Abby's ones.

"You're my favourite author!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Amanda, we'll get on just fine," McGee said.

"Lisa, that's you isn't it," Amanda turned to Ziva. "And Tommy so that makes you…" she turned to Gibbs.

"LJ Tibbs," Gibbs laughed.

"Gibblet! You're mean to side with him!" Tony said in mock hurt.

NCIS

Ducky had finished up for the day and was just walking over to the elevator when Gibbs and Amanda got out.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs said.

"Jethro, to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Ducky.

"I'll tell him," Amanda said confidently. "He's my father."

Ducky gasped, mainly out of shock. "Jethro, I'm so happy for you," he said. He hugged the little girl close to him.

"This is Ducky, he's like your grandfather," Gibbs smiled that they were already getting along so well.

"I already have one grandpa, Grandpa Steve, now I have two!" she screamed in excitement.

"Pretty soon you'll have three, you get to meet Grandpa Jack at the weekend," Gibbs said.

"Really!" she gasped in excitement.

For the purposes of this story Gibbs and his father are getting along still. So next chapter, to Stillwater!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda and Janet.

While Abby took Amanda out, Gibbs had to speak with Jenny and Amanda's social worker Janet Ray.

"Special Agent Gibbs I presume," Ray was curt as she spoke. "Your Director has told me a lot about you, she says you are one of the best agents in the business."

"Does she now?" Gibbs turned to Jenny who stood at the head of the conference room table.

"As you may already know I need to speak with you before I turn Amanda over to you," Janet Ray sounded cold but in her heart she was anything but.

"Of course, I understand," said Gibbs.

"I have spoken already with people who know you including Director Shepard here and Doctor Mallard," Ray says. "They assure me you'll be an excellent parent."

"My thanks Ms Ray" Gibbs said, not wanting to get aggressive for the sake of keeping Amanda.

"I have heard from Doctor Mallard that you are taking some time to visit your father Jackson in Pennsylvania," said Ray. "I think that would be a good way to bond with her new family."

"Thank you Ms Ray," Gibbs said.

"I've seen what I need to see," Ray smiled. "Have fun with your daughter Agent Gibbs."

"I will," Gibbs assured the woman.

NCIS

Jackson Gibbs passed over a bottle of bourbon to the man behind the counter.

"Thanks Jack," he said. At that moment the shop phone rang and Jackson answered it.

"Hello this is Jackson," he said.

"Dad, hi, can I come down to Stillwater for the weekend?" Gibbs asked down the phone.

"Of course son," the old man laughed. "Any news you need to tell me?"

"Yep, I have a daughter," Gibbs said. The other end of the phone went silent for a few moments.

"That's fantastic Leroy!" Jackson said. Gibbs couldn't tell down the phone but it sounded like the old man was crying.

"Dad, don't go crazy when you meet her," Gibbs said. "A small present is fine but I am not bringing home a pony! I've told the same to my team."

"I understand, I told my father the same when you were born," Jackson chuckled at the memory.

"Take care Dad," Gibbs said, hanging up the phone.

NCIS

Abby and Amanda arrived back at four that afternoon, their arms laden with bags of shopping and pockets filled to the brim with treats and sweets.

"Jeez Abs did ya buy the shop while you were at it?" Gibbs asked. Abby just gave him a cute smile.

"Daddy, when are we going to visit Grandpa Jack?" Amanda asked innocently.

"Tomorrow," was his reply. "I know you're young but Rule Number Nine applies whenever you go to a foreign place, this is to keep at home unless, and I _mean _unless we are under protection detail. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Daddy," Amanda said understandingly. Gibbs handed her his pocket knife. As she marvelled at it, Jenny called him over.

"Was that a good idea?" she asked sternly.

"Jen, I won't bury another child, I've signed her up for lessons with Ziva," Gibbs said seriously. He looked at Amanda and thought just how much she reminded him of Kelly.

Thanks for reading my loyal fans, so Jackson is happy to have them stay. But we are drawing dangerously close to Internal Affairs. Does anyone have any ideas how Amanda can be involved in that episode?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda.

Gibbs noticed that Amanda hadn't said a word the whole journey as they parked next to Jackson Gibbs' store.

"Are you ready to meet Grandpa Jack?" he asked coaxingly.

"Yes!" she bolted out of her seat, standing to attention and giving Gibbs a salute.

"Goodness me Leroy, Kelly never did that," the old man hobbled out of the store with a Hershey's bar in his hand.

"Amanda this is for you," he said.

"Are you Grandpa Jack?" she asked looking up in amazement at the elderly man.

"I certainly am," he replied. She hugged him around the waist and he smiled, stroking her hair.

"I now have three grandpas!" she said. "Grandpa Steve, Grandpa Ducky and now you!" She looked at the both of them. "Who's Kelly?"

"Kelly was my other daughter," Gibbs said.

"You mean I have to share you!" Amanda said outraged.

"No, she and her mom Shannon died when I was still a marine," Gibbs replied. Jackson looked at the sadness in his son's eyes and decided it was time to show her the present he had bought her.

"Come in guys," he said. He showed her the present. It was an old but very real china tea set.

"Where did you get that?" Gibbs asked as his daughter ran over in glee.

"It was your gran's, after she died your mom brought it here and I guess I never threw it out after she went," Jackson said.

"I see," Gibbs said curtly. He looked at his daughter with a sense of pride and she smiled back at him, a warm look on her face.

NCIS

Amanda woke up the next day in a strange bed, the last she remembered was when she fell asleep at the dinner table. Downstairs she could smell bacon cooking and she bolted up, ready to eat her favourite breakfast. She ran from her room in a hurry to get downstairs and ran straight into Gibbs.

"Whoa, careful, there's enough bacon for everyone," he said. She blushed slightly and followed him downstairs.

"Hey sweet pea did you have a goodnights sleep?" Jackson had always asked his son and Kelly that whenever they woke up so decided he'd do the same to his second grandchild.

"Yep," Amanda sat down at the breakfast table. She chewed monstrously on the bacon.

"She's like me in some ways," Gibbs said.

"She's certainly got your table manners," Jackson remarked, causing them both to snigger.

"Grandpa Jack, why do you have a gun in your shop?" Amanda asked.

"To protect myself from the baddies," was his instant reply.

"But that's daddy's job!" Amanda said. Jackson gave a serious look.

"But daddy can't protect you from the tickle monster!" Jackson ran over and began tickling his granddaughter madly. She screamed for her father amidst giggles of laughter.

Gibbs looked at his daughter and father and hoped someday he'd be able to do the same with his daughter's kids. But for now he could only sit back and watch his father.

**I am openly taking suggestions on how Amanda should be involved in Internal Affairs, so any suggestions given I will be sure do give credit to the owner of the idea in the Chapter. I start writing at noon tomorrow (5****th**** August 2014)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda.

It was a decision Gibbs made to hold off enrolling Amanda in school until the half term holidays ended. So when he returned to work on Monday morning he took Amanda with him. On the way there they made several calls to Ziva and McGee and Tony's work phones.

"Daddy, while you work who am I going to be with?" asked Amanda.

"I figure you could spend some time with Director Shepard," replied Gibbs. "She's been looking forward to properly meeting you so she'll come down to get you from the bullpen.

As they came out of the elevator they saw Tony spilling paper strips over McGee's computer.

"Are the phones working I've been calling," Gibbs came into the bullpen followed swiftly by Amanda.

"Actually they aren't," Ziva said. McGee cried in frustration as his machine and computer powered down.

Tobias Fornell walked into the bullpen a smug smile on his face. He began to speak and Amanda turned to Gibbs fearfully.

"Daddy what's going on?" she asked.

"This entire unit is under investigation!" Fornell announced.

NCIS

They had escorted Tony, McGee and Ziva from the bullpen down to the evidence garage when Fornell caught sight of Amanda.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"How do you know my daughter Tobias?" Gibbs said suspiciously.

"She's Emily's friend, she comes round occasionally," Fornell said. "She got banned from Diane's house by throwing water on her because she thought Diane was the Wicked Witch of the West when they were playing Wizard of Oz." Gibbs snorted. "I always admired her courage, if only I'd done that."

"Same here Tobias," Gibbs replied.

"Okay, now Amanda," Fornell said slowly. "You might have to be interrogated at some point but you can go in with a friend so you don't have to be alone. Do you have any preferences for an agent to go in with?"

"I want to go in with Abby," Amanda replied. Fornell slowly nodded.

"I'm going to send you up to the Director for a little while," Fornell said. "But when we need you I'll send an agent to come and get you."

"Okay Mr. Fornell," Amanda said timidly.

"Oh and Amanda," Fornell said. "Nice job with the Diane thing." He turned his attention back to Gibbs as an agent escorted Amanda up the stairs. "Come on Jethro. You're first."

NCIS

Director Jenny Shepard sat in her chair. She had seen his coming a mile away but with her illness she had been a bit sloppy with her recent work.

"Director," her secretary Cynthia called through the door. "Amanda Gibbs has come through to see you."

"Send her in Cynthia," ordered Jenny. Amanda came in, her first impression of the woman with her red gold hair and her soft eyes was that she couldn't be in charge, she was too nice looking.

"Miss Jenny," she said timidly. "My name is Amanda."

"I know, your father has told me all about you," said Jenny. "Shall we play twenty questions to get to know each other?" Amanda nodded. "Good, I'll start!"

**So, Amanda and Jenny are **bonding** but what about Leon Vance, what impact will he have? Find out next chapter…**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda.

Jenny and Amanda had found out a lot about each other and it was at last it was down to the last question.

"Remember, you have to answer truthfully," Amanda said. Jenny nodded. "Are you dying?" Jenny was at first taken aback and then cursed herself for saying she'd answer truthfully.

"You can't tell anyone, especially your father," Jenny said. "Yes I am, of cancer, I apparently have two weeks left to live. How did you know?"

"You have been showing looks of pain the whole time and you have painkillers in your bag," Amanda supplied. "I've inherited my father's skills. You know how good he is."

"Director Shepard," Leon Vance came in and immediately the young girl backed away from Jenny. She heard them talking and was seriously creeped out by the man in his dark suit, chewing on a toothpick.

"Under the authority of the Secretary of the Navy," he said to Jenny as she dropped her badge, gun, I.D and keys on the desk. "I hereby relieve you of your duties, I'm sorry Jenny you're suspended."

"No you can't do that!" Amanda shouted, picking up a clod of soil from a nearby potted plant and throwing it at Vance.

"What… hey!" Vance said as it exploded on his face. "What's a kid doing here?"

"I am the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and _you_ can't do this!" she growled throwing another clod of soil.

"Gibbs, I might have guessed," he muttered. As he walked out, yet another clod hit his back.

NCIS

Gibbs walked out of Interrogation.

"Hello Leon," Gibbs said as the man blocked his path.

"Gibbs," Vance nodded. He dug out some coins and two dollar bills from his pocket.

"Two dollars and forty two cents," he observed.

"For the cheese Danish," Vance said.

"That was eight years ago."

"Nine." Vance studied Gibbs. "Your daughter's got a hell of a temper, I suspended Director Shepard and she pelted me with soil."

Gibbs, however much he may have respected the man's memory for paying him back, had to side with his daughter on this one.

NCIS

Two hours later, Abby Sciuto and Amanda Gibbs were led into Interrogation. Fornell sat on the other side of the table.

"So Amanda, did your father ever tell you about this operation?" Fornell asked.

"No he did not," she said.

"Did Director Shepard ever tell you anything about the operation or her reason for hating La Grenouille?" he asked.

_Flashback_

"_Question Twelve, what is this about?" Amanda asked._

"_I hated a man who was code named La Grenouille and he has turned up dead," Jenny said simply, using her best poker face. _

"_Why did you hate him?" Amanda said._

_Jenny's blood boiled at the memory. "He murdered my father in 1995."_

"_Did you kill him?" Amanda asked. "You have to be honest."_

"_Yes I did," Jenny whispered._

_End flashback._

"No sir," Amanda said.

"Lying to a law enforcement officer is a federal offence," said Fornell.

"I said no," Amanda replied, knowing she had just committed a crime.

"Thank you for your time, you may now leave, an agent will take you back to your house." Fornell said, allowing Amanda out.

**Next chapter will be the final one of my Internal Affairs chapters and then comes Amanda's first week at school and the inevitable Judgment Day. I am planning this to be the first in a series of stories.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amanda Henrietta Gibbs: Daughter of the Boss**

**Yes, here it is. The chapter you've been waiting for... Amanda Gibbs lives... for now.**

"Oh don't worry Amanda, he's exaggerating, it's not really a federal crime," Jenny said as she led Amanda out of the Mall's Food Court.

"I don't think he is Jenny, he seems serious," Amanda said. She sighed. She was part of this now, whether she liked it or not.

"Tobias Fornell doesn't like me very much," explained Jenny sweetly. "He wanted to trick you into fessing up. Evidently it failed."

"Yeah, we totally pulled one over him," Amanda laughed. She liked Jenny, especially now that the two of them had a secret to share, one that could never ever be shared with anyone else.

"I feel that this is such a good secret, your father does not need to know," Jenny replied softly.

"He's not properly my dad yet, I mean I only met him a few weeks back," Amanda replied. She was trying to reassure herself she was doing the right thing.

"Well, he's been your dad your whole life, you just didn't know him," Jenny replied. Much as she didn't want Gibbs finding out, she also did not want Amanda rennouncing him. The poor man had lost so much, she did not want to cause anymore pain.

"I know but... I didn't know him till Mom died," Amanda sighed.

"I thought you loved him though Amanda," Jenny said.

"I do kinda, but how can I love someone I only just met?" Amanda asked.

"That is deep for an eight year old," Jenny noted.

"Yeah," Amanda replied.

Jenny sighed. Getting this girl to love her father would be quite challenging it seemed.

NCIS

The day was over and Gibbs was excited to see his daughter again. She would start school the next day and Gibbs could hardly wait to talk to other parents again instead of childless colleagues.

"Hi Amanda," Gibbs said as she walked in.

"Hi Dad," Amanda said glumly.

"What's up?" Gibbs replied.

"Scared, unhappy, ya know," Amanda groaned.

"Well I'm here to talk if you need to," Gibbs said caringly.

"Is that what fathers and daughters do?" Amanda cracked a smile.

"Yeah, it is," replied Gibbs. "Depends on the family though, what about your stepfather."

"I didn't like him," Amanda replied. She turned her neck slightly and revealed a purple mark. "He used the pressure point on me when I wouldn't shut up. He did this when I was seven. Mom kicked him out and filed for divorce."

Gibbs stared on in shock. His own flesh and blood had been smacked areound when he wasn't there to protect her. It made him sick to the stomach.

"Amanda, you ever have a problem, I'm here, remember," Gibbs pulled her in.

"I know, dad," Amanda closed her eyes. Maybe she'd been wrong about it all, maybe she could love someone she'd just met.

"Yes little girl, hug him, it'll all be over soon." The man outside watched as rain covered his clothes. Then he raised his machine gun and pulled the trigger.

**I did some thinking and scrapped a few of my old ideas for the story and instead came up with a much better one. Also, Judgment Day won't happen now because I need Jenny alive.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amanda Henrietta Gibbs: Daughter of the Boss**

"Amanda get down!" yelled Gibbs, pulling his daughter down as bullets sprayed the front room. He drew his gun and jumped up, firing at the window but every shot missing.

"Damn! Amanda, stay here!" Gibbs said, running to the door as the shooter paused to reload. "HALT!"

"Gibbs!" the man growled. "You'll never take me alive..."

"You wanna bet?" Gibbs moved forward. The man pulled out a detonator, finger on the button, revealing a bomb inside his jacket.

"NCIS!" BANG! BANG! Jenny lowered her gun as two bullets struck the man in the head. She got out of the car and kicked the detontator away from the man.

"Who is that?" Gibbs asked.

"That is Henri Hugo, La Grenouille's bodyguard," Jenny replied. "Grenouile's men are coming after us."

"Why me and Amanda?" Gibbs asked.

"Complicated," Jenny replied.

NCIS

One week later...

Amanda and Ziva had gone to a local fair where there was a shooting range and Ziva had spent an hour teaching her how to shoot.

"This is so much fun," Amanda said, firing off three rounds into the general vicinity of the cutout's chest.

"Your dad will be proud of you," Ziva replied. She led Amanda down away from the shooting range and over to the dodgem cars. They had a second agent, a man named Rob Hodge, following them in case but they didn't need him. Ziva was capable enough to handle any threat they came across.

"Do you want a balloon?" The creepiest looking clown with a painted face, rainbow wig and heavy makeup stopped Hodge, who was three metres behind Ziva and Amanda. He had no balloons.

Ziva turned around and immediately saw something was wrong.

"And I kill you," the clown said in a French accent. He produced a gun, a Colt 45 and shot Hodge in the chest. He turned to Ziva and fired two shots, both of them hitting her firearm which was strapped to her waist.

It was as if a switch had been pressed, the carnival performers came alive immediately but in a terrifying way. The clowns headed over to Ziva and Amanda and grabbed them before several other performers grabbed other people to use as hostages. As everyone who wasn't seized ran, Amanda and Ziva looked to the tent to which they were being taken. It was quite large and made of purple fabric. Above its door was written _Madame DuPre's Fortune Telling_.

"Oh dear..." Ziva murmured.

NCIS

"Gibbs, we have a problem," Jenny ran down the stairs to the bullpen. "Amanda and Ziva have gone AWOL, Hodge is dead."

"What the hell happened?" asked Gibbs angrily.

"The carnival was a hoax, the performers there were all working for Grenouille," Jenny said.

"Grenouille's dead," Gibbs replied.

"Jeanne Benoit, his daughter isn't," Jenny said darkly.

"Director, MTAC! NOW!" Tony yelled. Jenny and Gibbs rushed into the room where the screen was filled with two female faces. One was a silver haired woman with dark skin and huge eyes, the other was Jeanne Benoit.

"As you know, I am Jeanne Benoit, and this is my associate, Brigette DuPre," Jeanne said. "Give me Tony DiNozzo and Jenny Shepard, release my agents that you are holding captive and then hand over my father for proper burial."

"Or what?" Gibbs asked. Jeanne moved aside to reveal a clown with a gun aimed at Amanda's head.

"Or she dies, Agent Gibbs," DuPre answered.

**Chapter's over.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amanda Henrietta Gibbs: Daughter of the Boss**

"Gibbs, you are not going alone," Jenny said as Gibbs strode put of MTAC. SHe followed him down the stairs and into the bullpen before standing in front of him, between him and the elevator.

"You wanna bet?" Gibbs growled. "That bitch has my daughter, and my agent. All because of you. So you'll forgive me if I don't listen to you at this precise moment _Jennifer._"

Jenny glared at him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, we will do everything we can in order to rescue Amanda and Ziva, but till then you keep put and keep quiet," she said. "I will be lenient at this moment in time but trust me, I will bench you if you keep behaving like this."

Gibbs looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't know how it is, Jenny," he said sadly. "She's all I have left now."

Jenny reached into her bag and pulled out a photo from her purse. A young boy, aged maybe 2 or 3 years old.

"I had a son once," she said. "Before you knew me, before I joined NCIS. His dad was a marine, I dated him in high school. His name was Tom Jasper Shepard and he was born May 2nd 1982. In 1987, his first day of kindergarten, his class was held hostage by a known murder named Benji Wallace. When he realised he was going to be captured, he set off a bomb in the classroom, killing himself and 17 kids including Tom.

"I waited for 7 hours outside that school behind a police barrier, and I watched flames tear through the wall in front of me, taking from me the thing I loved most. The bomb was made in Iraq and sold to Wallace by La Grenouille. Did I blame Grenouille for my father's suicide? No. But he killed my baby boy, and he deserved that bullet through his head."

Gibbs was shocked.

"Jenny..." he began.

"Don't, " Jenny replied. "This has all been for him, the whole chase after Grenouille. I wasn't deluded at all Jethro, I know he killed my son."

"But hold on a minute, why Amanda?" Gibbs said. "Why not just Ziva? Or why not kidnap you and Tony?"

"Because Jeanne wants me to hurt," Jenny explained. "And what better way to hurt me than be replicating the death of my son...With his cousin."

NCIS

"Amanda, it'll be OK," Ziva said, rubbing the girl's back. The pair were sat at the centre of a circus tent, the clown and two armed men watching them. Also in the room were a young father and his son, an older man and a college aged couple.

"Be quiet!" Jeanne strode into the tent.

Ziva turned to her.

"Let the children go, they have nothing to do with this," she declared.

"They have everything to do with this," Jeanne told her. "Jenny Shepard wants to hurt me by killing my father like her father died. So I'll kill Amanda Gibbs just like her cousin died 21 years ago."

"Cousin?" Amanda said, surprised.

"Did you not know your uncle Clyde used to get off with Jenny Shepard?" Jeanne smirked.

**Chapter is over.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Was busy with schoolwork then forgot my Password, but all is good now and regular updates will come :-)**


End file.
